


I Only Have Eyes For You

by Addicted2u



Series: Finding love with Asahi [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asahi is a mess, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But i promise they're cute, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oh also, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Underage Haruto, Wet & Messy, and fluff, haruto is whipped, if it makes you uncomfortable don't read sorry, they just love each other, this is filth, too much lube, y'all asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: Best friends Asahi and Haruto realize their feelings for each other and more.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Watanabe Haruto, implied Hamada Asahi/Everyone
Series: Finding love with Asahi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086581
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year :D  
> Y'all asked for a continuation, so here it is :)  
> I had so much fun writing it, I hope you guys will enjoy ^^

Haruto has always been the one. Asahi never had a single doubt on the strength of their friendship.

He never doubted his presence when he smelled that strong rich kid cologne or fresh lavender shampoo. He couldn't help but get happy and excited every time the younger appeared, taller than everyone else, strong arms wrapping around him.

 _Protecting, keeping_.

Asahi thought he was in _love_.

Sure, the one who took his virginity was Yedam, and there had always been some sexual tension going between them still, but Haruto was the one with him the mornings after, It was always him that was next to him, listening to him and comfort him in both the worst and best moments.

After the night with Yedam, he eventually tried other experiences with some of the others because it was never enough for Asahi.

He had let yoshi jerk him off in the backyard during a drunken party, had let jaehyuk fingering him in the back seat of a uber car and, if you ask Asahi, he would say of course it was jaehyuk's perverted mind. He also had multiple make out sessions with practically all of them, but the one he liked the most was Haruto, in fact, it was the best kiss of his life.

They were all going out for a party at one of the richest students Hyunjin organised, the house was so big it was literally a manor, people around them were dancing, chatting and drinking. 

He somehow found himself alone in the kitchen with haruto, they both didn't like crowded places unlike their friends, and dancing was definitely not their thing. The younger bought himself a cold glass of water to cool down the few beers he had earlier and handed Asahi one.

"How do you feel about the party?" he asked after a moment of silence. It was just them, drinking water while listening to the muffled music coming from the quite huge living room.

"It's cool, though a little bit boring but I can't really complain, I'm just not a party guy" Asahi answered after a while.

They both finished their drinks, Haruto was a few centimetres apart from him and they were both leaning against the counter. The younger laughed before replying,

"I'm not either, the only reason I came here is because you were coming, and I wanted to keep an eye on you" Asahi's face turned red. 

He was obviously aware of Haruto's feelings since the night where he heard him jerking off while moaning his name, but it was still new to him, they never had the opportunity to talk about it, and nothing has ever happened between them. Asahi wondered if it was the right moment, but the approximation and the few drinks they had made the decision a little more clear.

Haruto _wanted_ him. He _wanted_ Hatuto. It was simple yet so complicated.

He felt Haruto brushing their pinkies together, a shy and hesitant gesture, as if he wasn't sure Asahi wanted the same thing,

"I'm not going to be kidnapped you know" Asahi joked while caressing the younger's fingers,

"You know what I mean, I care about you so much and I know how many weirdos would be here, I don't want any of their dirty hands on you" Asahi shivered, this dominant tone was something else on Haruto. 

He suddenly found his possessiveness very, very hot.

It didn't take too much time for Haruto to take Asahi's silence as a trigger. 

He pulled his hand away and turned to face Asahi's flushed face. Licking his own lips, Haruto found himself lost in the sight he was gifted with, Asahi's deep dark gaze never leaving his, before moving to his lips whose color matched the older's cheeks,

"You're so fucking pretty", Haruto found himself muttering, he wasn't sure if he was fully on control of his body when he leaned in, Asahi's hand cautious against his chest, comforting him, telling him it was okay to do this. And then, fireworks.

They both never felt that before, their lips fitted so perfectly against each other, moving in union. At first, it was a light gentle peck, but it soon transformed into a heated open mouthed teenager's kiss. Asahi moaned when Haruto shoved his tongue inside the other's, dominating the kiss, teeth biting at his lower lip every time they had to pull out to take a breath, you can tell Haruto waited forever for this.

Thirsty for the contact, his hands started caressing Asahi's chest before stopping at his waist, holding him closer and pinning him against the counter, Asahi could feel the other's strong body pressed against him, could feel the way their hearts beat at the same wild rate, and he started feeling dizzy from the overwhelming situation, getting very horny, moaning loudly against Haruto's lips. 

The other was in a similar state since Asahi was feeling his half hard member against his stomach. 

The warm moment eventually cut off with Hyunsuk entering the kitchen, a filthy smirk appearing on his face when he realized what he was interrupting. He told them they had to leave because they had class the next morning, before giving them a smile and leaving the kitchen.

Saliva dripping down their chin, red faces and half hard, they left their happy place without a word and awkwardly joined the others who were secretly laughing at their cute behaviour.

\--

They never talked about it for weeks, but this time, Asahi didn't avoid him, they got even closer, stayed late at night to play video games or watch movies together, but never brought the topic.

Until one special spring night.

It was hot outside when him and Haruto decided to have a walk at 10pm around the neighborhood, only wearing their t-shirts and sweats, shoulders colliding everytime they simultaneously took a step,

"I like this color on you" Haruto casually said between two cigarette smokes,

Asahi had dyed his hair a dark natural black a few days ago, and he would lie if he said he didn't find himself more attractive with it, 

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it", He responded calmly, trying not to seem obviously too flattered by the compliment,

"It really suits you, makes you look...sexier? Like a dark angel", the younger continued, his gaze moving to Asahi's face, even though it was dark, for Haruto, Asahi was glowing. He could feel the older's face getting hotter, slightly blushing, god, he wanted to do so much things to him right now.

"Thank you, I just wanted to go back to my natural color because my hair wasn't really healthy after all the dying"

  
  


They eventually stopped walking and sit outside a random store because Asahi wanted ice cream,

"You always have to choose strawberry, right?" Haruto laughed when Asahi's mouth was smeared with pink cream, 

"Yes it's my fav flavor and I refuse to try anything else" He responded before sticking his tongue out and licking some more, his adam apple bobbing when he swallowed, eyes still fixed on Haruto. 

The younger couldn't take his eyes off, his own melon flavored ice cream melting all over his fingers,

"Watch out, it's melting"Asahi smiled while gesturing at the younger's ice cream.

But before Haruto could process, Asahi took his hand and put the other’s index finger that was covered with ice cream in his mouth and proceeded to lick his fingers clean.

Haruto thought he was dreaming at some point, but the feeling of the other's wet and warm mouth was too real and surreal at the same time, and when they locked eyes, Hatuto might've lost his mind.

Haruto thought He couldn't even make it home with the hard on he was sporting from watching Asahi turning him on that way, he was literally shaking while Asahi was giggling happily while telling random stories. 

  
  


Their fingers were brushing against each other while hurriedly walking back home, the weather was having a bad decision, a storm was coming, and they had to go home quickly. 

The thing is, they weren't in a good condition to properly run, they basically were a mess, a hard and flustered and horny mess. The rain started purring and they quickly were dripping water.

They miraculously made it home, took a shower and immediately, Asahi joined Haruto in his room. They both know what they _needed_. 

Closing the door and leaning against it, all it took was a glance, Haruto was sitting on his chair, damp hair from the shower and only wearing shorts, he stood up and stepped closer to the older, his hands against the door and on each side of him.

No words, only actions. Haruto nuzzled his head on the brunet's neck, smelling his vanilla shower gel, before deposing a few kisses that made Asahi melt into it, gently moaning, his hands gripping the younger's short hair. 

Soon enough, Haruto was sucking big marks on the other's neck, like he was some kind of vampire and _needed_ his amount of energy.

Asahi was moaning against him, back rocking against the door, his small fingers trailing the younger's naked chest, he always wanted to touch his abs and broad shoulders, He always found his body so appealing and _hot_. With the other hand, he managed to lock the door before grinding into the other's crotch,

"F-fuck, you're gonna tear my skin apart, chill-" He whimpered when Haruto pulled harshly on his neck skin, but truly, he just couldn't wait to be ruined and he was getting needy, _too needy._

Haruto pulled away, smirking while admiring his work,

"Why are you grinding on me like that hmm? Getting that needy?" He said, gripping the other's wrists and crushing them over his head, body flush against him, he could feel Asahi's hard on against his own, 

He groaned before smashing his lips on his, all tongue and teeth,

"A-ah p-lease Haruto" Asahi moaned against his lips, hips desperately trying to meet the other's but failing miserably because Haruto was making him still,

"What do you need, baby?" He said, pulling away from his lips and caressing the other's flushed cheeks. God he was so pretty.

"I need- need your touch," Asahi responded out of breath, lips swollen and shiny,

"You're such a tease aren't you?" Haruto said while his fingers slowly traced the other's body, "Getting me all worked up like this huh?" He stopped right at the hem of the other’s underwear, taking his hand instead, and placing it on his own crotch, "Look how hard you made me, such a bad boy..."

Asahi shivered, feeling the other's hard dick and tracing the outline with his fingers, he was practically drooling at the sight and the feel,

"I-Let me be a good boy, let me suck your dick" He said, his eyes not leaving the other's lower area. Haruto quirked his eyebrows,

"Ask like a good boy then, you little brat", Haruto said before firmly gripping his neck, almost choking him,

"P-Please ? Can I suck your cock? Please?" Asahi tried and immediately felt the other's dick hardening against his small palm, bingo. He smiled and felt the grip on his neck get loose and Haruto pulled him on his knees. He found himself facing the other's hard on,

"Come on, work for it baby" Haruto encouraged him,

Asahi then without hesitation licked him through his shorts, nuzzling his face on it, feeling all of his length, he was nearly moaning at the sensation, finally he had it so close to him, he was going to suck one of the richest boys of the school. 

He felt so proud that he didn't even realize that Haruto had pulled off his underwear and shoved his relatively big member inside his mouth, Asahi choked a little bit on it but was so motivated that he catch up quickly by hollowing his cheeks and start swallowing around the shaft,

"F-fuck you're so good at it, the others weren't wrong-" Haruto growled while starting to buck his hips against Asahi, gently fucking his mouth.

Asahi gagged a few times, saliva dripping from his chin, bobbing his head against Haruto's thrusts, He was doing such a great job that Haruto had to pull off, or else he was gonna come in his mouth.

Asahi took a moment to breathe and wiping his mouth before looking up at Haruto, the younger smiled at him before petting his head,

"Good boy", He said and Asahi moaned from the praise,

  
  


Haruto took him then to his bed where he laid him, gently taking off his clothes and kissing him everywhere, 

"I- fuck, Haruto I can't, please hurry up, need your-" Asahi moaned out when Haruto took too much time licking at his nipples, tongue circling and twirling over the hard rosy buds,

"I can't help it, your body is too pretty " He eventually said before kissing and licking at his belly button,

"What do you need baby boy, I'm listening" He eventually said a few seconds after,

"Your cock, need your cock inside me so bad, please?" Asahi said, eyes glossy and shining, hips thrusting against the other,

"Want me to fuck you? You think you've been good enough for me ?" He emphasized his words by pinching one of his hard nipples,

"Y-yeah, please ? Been so good" Asahi was so needy that he could beg all day at this point, he never felt this vulnerable yet not shameful at all, it was like he was in his place, like he was born to beg and to take Haruto's dick, like the younger was finally the thing He always needed,

"Alright, need to prep you first", Haruto eventually stopped torturing the older, feeling also very horny himself. 

However, he definitely didn't expect the other's answer,

"N-no, already fucked myself this morning,"

Haruto groaned before gripping the other's hair, making him moan,

"You're such a slut, how could I think that I could protect you when you're out there fucking yourself for everyone's dick?" His hand was now lazily stocking Asahi's cock,

"F-fuck I'm so close Haru- wanna come, can I come on your dick, please?" He moaned, tearful eyes glowing in the dark room,

Haruto smiled at him before stopping his motions, gaining a needy whine from the other,

"You'll get what you want baby, turn around," 

And Asahi did as he was told, _impatient_ for his treat. 

He laid on his stomach, arching his back and presenting his ass for the younger, what a sight, Haruto instantly thought, unable to stop himself from spanking the white ass cheeks, his fingers so close to his hole. One, two, three, the spanking continued until Asahi was moaning like crazy, quivering from the mixture of pain and pleasure. 

His member jumped into the sheets, cum splashing and soiling them, he widely opened his mouth, a loud moan escaping it, He just came untouched. Haruto's eyes widened, his own member throbbing,

"Have you had the permission to do that? You're such a horny mess aren't you? cumming only from me slapping your ass" 

Asahi blushed at the dirty and degrading talk, still regaining his breath from his unexpected orgasm,

"Thought you wanted to cum on my cock? What am I gonna do with you now, hmm?" Haruto said while wiping his painful erection between the other's cheeks,

"Ah, please, fuck me, I can come again, just, need a moment",

"No moment, you've been such a bad boy today" And with no warning, He lubed his member and Asahi's hole, before slamming inside it. 

The older moaned at the intrusion, body still sensitive, he shuddered against the sheets, but it felt too good to deny it, he felt so full, he thought he was in a fantasy dream before he heard the excess amount of lube running between his thighs, and the obscene sound of skin against skin, while the younger's balls met his puckered hole. 

He was drooling against the pillow at the feeling, his dick already fully erect, he must've been enjoying it way too much. 

Haruto on the other hand was very close to coming, the feeling of the other's walls tightening around him, keeping him warm and the sight of the reddened small cheeks bouncing at every thrust, he started fastening his pace when he heard Asahi nearly screaming when his prostate got stimulated. 

He pulled out and turned the other over, meeting confused eyes, messy black hair and red cheeks. 

Asahi was a mess, saliva running down his chin, and dark, lustful and unfocused gaze, his once white pure body turned into a red, sweaty and hot skin, thighs shining from the amount of lube and small red cock dripping from cum. 

He was so fuckeable that Haruto could come only at the sight. He immediately leaned in and captured his lips, kissing and licking while the other moaned into the kiss, desperate to come,

"Wanna look at you when you come this time," Haruto murmured into his ear before bringing one thigh on his shoulder and thrusting back, Asahi didn't respond, instead, closed his eyes, the boy was too lost in his desire and _need_. However Haruto was against it, he gently slapped his cheek,

"Look at me baby, tell me you're mine" He said, fingers caressing the other's hair, his thrusts more erratic and less controlled, and even in his lost state, 

Asahi could tell he was close,

"Yours," Asahi murmured, looking straight into Haruto's eyes, their faces inches apart, "Forever yours, Haruto" And with that, the younger came inside Asahi, moaning out his name, and a few strokes were enough for Asahi to come for the second time this night, fingers tightening on Haruto's hair.

  
  


After cleaning up, they laid for a few minutes still regaining their breath, Asahi sighed against Haruto's chest while the other petted his head,

"Did you mean it? Like, do you want me to be yours?" Asahi finally found the will to ask this,

"What do you mean? You know you're ours, right?", 

Asahi felt a strong ache in his chest,

"What's wrong?" Haruto asked, worried and lowered his head to meet the other's sad eyes,

"It's just, I might be selfish but, I thought you wanted me for you only..."

There was a moment of silent, Asahi could tell Haruto was thinking about the right answer,

"...what if? What if I wanted you for myself? You wouldn't want it, you like all of us, I know how much you need all of us, and I only want you happy"

Asahi's eyes shone at the other's last words,

"I'm happy, happy with you, you’re all what I need, you're my best friend, you understand me more than anyone else, and you're so attractive and sex was so good, and I-" 

Before He could finish his sentence, Haruto's lips were on his, the kiss was gentle and affectionate, full of love, and for Asahi, it was enough, it was all He wanted to feel and Haruto was the one he wanted to be with, the one who will protect and love him.

They could feel each other's heartbeats running so fast, just like in the kitchen a couple weeks ago, just like the first time they met.

And Haruto whispered against Asahi’s lips, 

  
  
  


"And I love you too, and you're mine, no one else's."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are gladly welcomed as always!
> 
> Stay safe and stan TREASURE for better skin ;)


End file.
